Hook and Croc
by stephthewriter2
Summary: He didn't know what did kill the Tick-Tock crocodile but Hook was happy about that. As he sits there on his ship, still trying to find the whereabouts of his enemy, Hook was not expecting a prehistoric reptile to attack him and his crew.


Hook and Croc

He was on the ship reading the map of Neverland.

"That Peter Pan! I'll pay him for feeding my hand to that _blasted_ crocodile! But where could he be?"

Captain Hook has traveled far and long searching for Peter Pan but no matter where he's been, Pan has been elusive for him. While he read the map it was then he heard a tick tock sound. Listening to the sounds scared him that Hook looked around in shock.

"Didn't it die?" he wondered, shaking.

Hook did hear that the Tick-Tock Crocodile was eaten by something but he didn't know what. It sounded that the sounds were coming closer.

"Smee! Smee!" he yelled.

Smee came running up a set of stairs. He saw the captain running around in horror. It was when Hook turned around and faced Smee.

"Did you hear it Smee?" asked Hook.

"Hear what cap'n?" Smee asked.

"The clock!"

"Oh, that. Yes cap'n."

"Go look and report."

Smee chuckled and went to the starboard side of the ship. There was nothing in the water. Then he ran to the other side of the ship. Again there was nothing though the tick-tock sounds were louder, as if they were underneath the ship.

"There's nothing cap'n," said Smee.

Not wanting to believe him Hook ran to starboard side and looked into the water. The sounds were so loud and clear he knew there was something in the water. But how could it be the same crocodile? It's impossible.

But the answer came fast. There was a huge hit onto the ship from underneath the water. All the pirates were lying down on the ground wondering what the bump came from. The tick-tock sounds continued. What none of the pirates knew, Peter Pan was on the ship but up on a mast. He flew in time before the ship jerked.

Hook informed the pirates to avoid the water because he thought the crocodile was back.

"What a codfish," Peter daunted.

Because he was afraid Hook wouldn't go near the railing of the ship. There was another movement underneath the ship making it move. This time Hook and the pirates were leaning against the port side. The ticking sounds were much louder but it was soon there was a growling

sound. It was deep yet menacing but loud enough to scare the pirates to faint, including Hook. Only Smee and Peter were able to stand their ground.

Again the ship moved but it was shoved closer to the water. Some of the pirates were close to falling into the water.

"What's going on?" Peter wondered.

Hook turned around and faced the water again. Now he can see where the growling and ticking sounds were coming from. There on the surface seemed like an extremely long log about the half the size of the ship. It was so fast the log moved and reached up to attack the ship. It had teeth.

"Whoooooaaaaaa!" screamed Hook, backing away from the railing.

Both he and Peter could tell it was the head of a crocodile. Peter flew to the other side of the ship and looked down to the water. It was true, that there was a crocodile's head but it was larger than any croc he's seen.

"Captain!" yelled a pirate. "I know what it is!"

This pirate also saw the head and the many teeth; he ran to Hook and mentioned him, "It's a Super Croc! They lived with the dinosaurs!"

"Thank you for mentioning that Mr. Starkey!" Hook roared. "Now I know what it is, thank you very much! Just keep it away from me!"

Again the head of the croc reached up and tried to attack the ship but its head was too big. So with its nose, the giant crocodile reached up to the railing and was able to tip the ship over. All the pirates and their captain fell into the water while the ship fell upside down. It was only Hook and Smee who were on the croc's back. Smee fell on his head hitting the reptile's skin hard that Hook fell onto his stomach. The jaw of the croc opened again that the two were rolled down. Hook stared right into the giant's right eye. Smee fell farther down the croc onto its back. He was trapped between the scales but nearing into the water.

Terrified, Hook tried to run up to the mouth screaming, "SMEEEEEEEE!"

"I'm coming cap'n!" yelled Smee.

The two didn't notice, but Peter, all the pirates were gobbled up in one bite from the croc. Smee tried to get free but ended up falling into the lake. Hook continued to run up the croc's jaw that when he was at the snout, Hook jumped off. He was hoping to land in the water but instead found himself in a mouth surrounded by teeth. He felt himself get swallowed.

Peter was safe in the sky while he watched his nemesis get eaten by the prehistoric reptile but also saw Smee rush to the jaw of the croc. He was hoping to see the captain but ended up eaten by the croc. All the pirates were inside the crocodile.

"Well that's the end of that old codfish," Peter murmured. He flew away.


End file.
